


Pancakes

by lilspydermunkey



Category: 2PM (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, SungSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Chansung and Kyungsoo have breakfastOriginally posted on AFF on 12/13/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1058893/pancakes-fluff-drabble-sungsoo





	Pancakes

Chansung woke up to the scent of pancakes filling the bedroom. He inhaled deeply and his stomach let out a rumble. He rolled over to snuggle up to Kyungsoo, only to find his spot empty. Chansung pitched up, a frown on his face. He was hit by the scent of butter, and his brain began to register. Right. Kyungsoo wasn't in bed, which means he was the source of the pancake butter smell.

 

 

 

He rolled out of bed, sliding into his slippers and padding down the hall to the kitchen. He was greeted with a sight that caused a goofy grin to spread across his face. His boyfriend stood in front of the stove, practically swimming in one of Chansung's sweaters. He had a couple of pancakes on a plate to his left, and was flipping over another one. Not one to resist anything that looked or tasted delicious, Changsung approached Kyungsoo and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

Kyungsoo jumped, letting out a sigh once Chansung nuzzled him. “Morning, love.”

 

“Morning, baby,” Chansung replied.

 

“Hungry?”

 

“Mmmm,” Chansung nipped along Kyungsoo's ear. “Yes I am.”

 

Kyungsoo whapped Chansung with a towel. “For pancakes, you amorous nerd.”

 

 

 

Chansung let out a petulant whine. “Ugh, fine. Yes, I'm hungry for pancakes.”

 

Kyungsoo placed the last pancake onto the plate, and passed it off to Chansung. He turned off the stove and they settled themselves at the already set kitchen table. “Any plans for today?”

 

Chansung drenched his pancakes in syrup. “Hmm. Nothing too exciting. I have to stop at the hardware store because apparently out of all the screwdrivers I have, I do not have the correct size to repair the bathroom doorknob. Then I have to stop at the nursery to pick up larger pots- that aloe plant has already overgrown the one it's in. You?”

 

“Library and market. Any requests?”

 

“Hmm. That creamy dip from last week. And apples.”

 

“Tzatziki sauce. Got it. I'll get some pita to dip into it.”

 

Chansung reached over and swiped some syrup from Kyungsoo's lips, tasting it. “Dinner?”

 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo wiggled his nose. “Lamb cassoulet, with a chocolate tart for dessert?”

 

Chansung groaned, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “That sounds delectable. But maybe you for dessert instead?” He winked.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and sighed. “You are twelve years old!” he sniggered.

 

Chansung looked unapologetic. “Yes I am.”

 

Kyungsoo stood, picking up their dishes and loading the dishwasher.

 

“Can I pick anything up for you?” Chansung asked, setting his tea cup on the top tray.

 

“No, I don't think so.”

 

“Some more flowers, maybe?”

 

Kyungsoo turned to face Chansung, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I think we have enough, my love, don't you? We have vases in all four rooms.”

 

“No petals on the bed, though....” Chansung settled his hand's on Kyungsoo's waist, leaning down for a kiss.

 

“You are so ridiculous,” Kyungsoo murmured, joining his lips to Chansung's.


End file.
